


Prove It

by Bloody_Twat



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Based off of: Rikei ga Koi ni Ochita no de Shoumei shitemita, Confusion, Love Confessions, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22354693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloody_Twat/pseuds/Bloody_Twat
Summary: SenGen with Senku trying to prove he loves Gen with science.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Comments: 6
Kudos: 94





	Prove It

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off a tweet by hanyallua:3 (@hanyallua3) on Twitter. 
> 
> //Too embarrassed to send the link to them.

It all starts on accident, Senku catches Gen when he falls, tripped by Kohaku thanks to something he did.

Gen’s thinner than his clothes let on, Senku frowns and forgets to let go of the older man, instead, he’s patting his body like he’s conducting some kind of airport security search. 

“You need to eat better,” Senku doesn’t even notice the way everyone’s gaping at him. 

Just keeps feeling up Gen’s body until he’s collected some data on the mentalist and frowns.

“Senku-chan, don’t you think… that this is a bit…?” Gen trails off.

For a few seconds, Senku really doesn’t understand why he’s said it until he looks down and assesses the situation.

“Oh, sorry, mentalist,” Senku lets go of him in a hurry, almost letting the mentalist crash onto the ground. This time, he helps him up properly.

He’s worried because there’s something wrong.

He’d never thought about Gen in this kind of way before or maybe he’d done anything in his power to ignore it but it’s weird.

Senku finds himself staring at the mentalist as he pushes his bangs away from the front of his face.

Looks at the way his lips move when he thanks Senku and Senku’s probably screwed because his heart hammers in his chest when Gen smiles.

“Senku-chan! Thank you for catching me,” the mentalist smiles.

“I think… that I’ve fallen in love with you,” there’s a steady blush rising on Senku’s face as he speaks. 

“What did you just say?” Gen’s smile turns into a confused one and his arms drop, a pack of cards and a bunch of petals fall out from his sleeves. 

“I said, I think that I’ve fallen in love with you,” someone mumbles something but Senku’s not paying attention. His hand goes to his neck as he cracks it or at least tries to, forgetting that there was no more stone there to make any loud noise.

“You must be mistaking your feelings for me… no, wait, on what are you basing yourself off when you say that you’ve fallen in love with me?” Gen somehow doesn’t stutter in amidst his confusion.

“Let’s see, I hadn’t really thought about it until now but my heart races whenever I’m near you and you’ve appeared in my dreams too,” Senku answers, turning his attention back to Gen.

“Senku, isn’t this just a big misunderstanding? I mean I’ve also had dreams where you appear in them but that doesn’t prove anything. Your heart might only be racing since you know I’ll be of help for your future projects. I really think you’re mistaking this feeling for something that it’s not,” Gen looks uneasy as he speaks. “Wait but don’t get me wrong, it’s not that I don’t like Senku-chan, I just don’t think that what you consider as proof really can be used as proof.” 

Gen’s cute even when he babbles, Senku shakes his head at his own comment.

Ah, Senku-chan looks cute when he shakes his head. Wait, what?

“But in my dream… we,” Senku was back to looking at Gen.

“We?” Gen cocked his head.

“We, this isn’t necessary,” Senku shook his head.

“You can’t just pique my interest and then say it’s not necessary!” Gen whined. 

“Alright, mentalist, we… held hands,” Senku’s blush was getting more prominent as he spoke.

Kohaku gasped at that as if holding hands were something surprising. 

“Wait a second, mentalist, you said I also appeared in your dreams, what did we do in it?” Senku asked.

“Well, Senku-chan, we also held hands,” Gen answered in a sing-song voice.

“What did you say? This point in common we have… is it just coincidence?” 

“M-Most likely? Hey, why do you look so serious, Senku-chan?” 

"Thinking." 

Gen sighed and yelped when old man Kaseki came to drag him away.

**Author's Note:**

> This is [my Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/bloodytwat2) account if anyone’s interested. In case the link doesn’t work, my name is bloodytwat2.


End file.
